Health monitoring and automated failure localization and diagnosis have become increasingly critical to service providers of large distribution networks (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), digital cable, fiber-to-the-home, etc.), especially due to the increases in scale and complexity of video streaming over-the-top (OTT) services. Unfortunately, existing failure diagnosis solutions that focus on traditional techniques such as loop health, modulation parameters, forward error correction (FEC), utilization, etc. are limited in the insights that they can provide.